ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Ben
Mad Ben is an alternate and evil version of Ben Tennyson. Appearance Mad Ben bears a strong resemblance to Ben Prime, but has an orange eye color instead of green. He has a tanned skin tone. His hair is in a Mohawk style. Mad Ben wears punkish, "Mad Max" style clothing and has two earrings on each of his ears, black markings under his eyes, and an orange and silver spiked Omnitrix called the Power Watch. He has spiked plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. These plates are present on each of Mad Ben's aliens. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. He wears a jean vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes. Personality Mad Ben has an Australian accenthttp://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120587584116 and tends to speak in a calm and cool voice and uses catchphrases akin to those of fierce and cool-headed movie characters. Mad Ben is extremely bloodthirsty, megalomaniacal, sadistic, spiteful and power-mad towards his subjects in his dimension; he reacts with extreme aggression and threats whenever anyone else at all so much as talks to him as an equal instead of his servant, and after Maltruant left, Mad Ben still had his exhausted and half-dead slaves keep digging for no reason. Mad Ben apparently thinks highly of himself as having achieved glory by becoming a tyrannical warlord, and contemptuously thought his heroic alternate counterparts to be too "pathetic" to be ever be like him. Mad Ben is also very short-tempered and becomes hotheaded when insulted or irritated, which can both serve as his weakness and serve to make him even more dangerous. He apparently doesn't react well to defeat or humiliation either. Mad Ben does seem to have a loyal side though, as he revered Vilgax and (initially) Maltruant for molding him into who he is, and showed partial hurt after Maltruant abandoned him. History Background Mad Ben originates from an alternate reality where Bellwood has become a post-apocalyptic desert wasteland. He was trained and brought to power through the machinations of Maltruant and Vilgax the Benelovent,http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121227750004 becoming a ruthless warlord dictator whom everyone feared and obeyed. Omniverse Mad Ben first appeared in And Then There Were None, where he was among the evil Bens recruited by Eon and Vilgax from across the multiverse and brought to the No Watch Timeline to wipe No Watch Ben out. Mad Ben was part of the fight at Los Soledad between the good and evil Bens, as Rath. At the end of the episode, just like all the other Bens, he was erased from spacetime by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, Mad Ben was brought back into existence when No Watch Ben used Clockwork to suck the Time Bomb's ripple back in. Later, he was chasing an Omnitrixless Ben Prime along with Negative Ultimate Echo Echo and Bad Ben's Buzzshock. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to his own dimension by Clockwork. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Mad Ben encountered his prime dimension and Dimension 23 counterparts again in his own world when they were accidentally brought there by Maltruant and Dr. Psychobos. At this time, he was making his enslaved subjects dig in a quarry for Maltruant's missing time key, which would regrant Maltruant access to his full time powers upon being reunited with it. Mad Ben transformed into Diamondhead to fight both his good counterparts and he showed great skill. He was able to take them down quite easily, trapping them in Diamondhead's crystals, but Ben Prime used Mad Ben's anger to his advantage, tricking him into shattering his own crystals. Ben Prime then transformed into Clockwork to fight Mad Ben and used Clockwork's powers to freeze Mad Ben in time. Once Clockwork's effect on Mad Ben wore off during the fight over Maltruant's time key, he managed to swipe the key away from Ben Prime and return it to Maltruant. Maltruant then used his powers on both good Bens to freeze their Omnitrixes, making them inoperable. With that done, Maltruant departed Mad Ben's world, leaving Mad Ben instructions to finish off his good counterparts however he wished. Mad Ben did so by turning into Perk Upchuck, who ate a bunch of junk and attempted to kill both Bens and Psychobos with the blast. In ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'', Mad Upchuck's blast had just knocked Psychobos and the good Bens out. Even though Maltruant had gotten his key back, Mad Ben still had his slaves digging. However, the good Bens and Psychobos managed to escape, and Mad Rook and the other guards failed to stop them, much to Mad Ben's anger. The good Bens eventually returned, to free the slaves from Mad Ben and to take him down once and for all. However, Mad Ben transformed into Way Big, and proceeded to hunt down the good Bens until Ben Prime became Nanomech and entered his brain, constantly zapping it until he fell unconscious and his Omnitrix timed out. Mad Rook entered the scene, and Mad Ben ordered him to finish them off, but Mad Rook, having switched sides, placed a clamp around Mad Ben's Omnitrix to prevent him from using it, then arrested him for his crimes against the people, alongside Mad Pakmar, the other guards, and Dr. Psychobos. Mad Ben swore revenge on all of those who'd robbed him of his rule, especially his good counterparts. Powers and Abilities Equipment In combat, just like every other Ben, Mad Ben relies on his Omnitrix, which is also known as the Power Watch. Accessible Aliens *Rath *Diamondhead *Upchuck *NRG *Way Big *Four Arms *Terraspin *Echo Echo *Bloxx *Nanomech * Goop Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Were None'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' Etymology Mad Ben's name comes from Mad Max, whom he resembles. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Mad Ben has most, if not all, of Ben Prime's normal aliens.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120973800820 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Arrested